1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a stereoscopic (3D) image display device employing a parallax barrier method. More particularly, embodiments relate to a dual liquid crystal barrier that selectively operates as a time-division liquid crystal barrier or a space-division liquid crystal barrier, and a stereoscopic image display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a stereoscopic image display technique, a stereoscopic image may be implemented by providing different images (i.e., a left image and a right image) to a left eye and a right eye, respectively. Generally, stereoscopic image display devices may be classified into glasses type stereoscopic image display devices and non-glasses type stereoscopic image display devices. Recently, the non-glasses type stereoscopic image display devices have been developed because the non-glasses type stereoscopic image display devices provide more convenience to a viewer compared to the glasses type stereoscopic image display devices. In addition, among the non-glasses type stereoscopic image display devices, a stereoscopic image display device employing a parallax barrier method is widely used.